


长夜

by MuGer



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuGer/pseuds/MuGer
Kudos: 4





	长夜

有时灰烬会想，触觉的保留真是神明们留给他们这些受诅咒之人最后一点怜悯。这种想法当然不会出现在他被流放者大刀砍得四分五裂时，也只有某些时刻，比如现在。

灰烬盯着防火女淡金色的发旋，自己的阴茎被对方湿润温暖的口腔粘膜包裹，即便不断重复的死亡所带来的痛苦早已使灰烬的感官敏感度衰退许多，他仍会在这种时候赞美神明的怜悯。  
防火女的口交技术不算很好，尖利的牙尖常常磕到灰烬发硬的龟头，金属制的眼罩也总硌着他的大腿。但这些在感官迟钝的灰烬眼里都不是什么大问题，毕竟防火女是为他传火而生的，可不是为成为一个懂得取悦男人的婊子而生的。一想到这点，灰烬就不禁感叹，防火女真是太好了，她永远是那样温柔，隐忍，无条件地默许灰烬的一切要求。

他曾将镶嵌着火焰宝石的直剑刺入防火女的身躯，暗红色的血沿着腹部渗进途经的衣料，最后在地板上汇作一滩，火焰烧过防火女的衣摆，上面泛起点点火光，那样子就像是使用了余火，温暖又残破。灰烬用食指在防火女的伤口处沾了些血，涂在对方的穴口处。血液有润滑作用吗？灰烬不知道。刺伤防火女到底是一时手滑，还是固执的恶趣味，他也不想再剖析了。防火女的体内紧致又温热，足以使灰烬暂且忘记那些连他自己也解释不清的事。

防火女不会喊痛，也不会怀孕，无论灰烬怎样对她，一遍遍地伤害她，一次次地将精液射在她体内。她只会偶尔发出一些忍耐到极致的喘息。灰烬爱不会反抗的她，正如他爱自己从不死聚落捡来的圣女，那个穿着一身纯白，同样也不会反抗的女孩。

灰烬同圣女做爱时，喜欢让她念那些严肃神圣的奇迹文字，灰烬乐于看到她一抽一噎，被阴茎插得稀里糊涂，却还要拼命拼凑语句的样子。有时灰烬还会使坏地在她耳边低语：“不知道那个守着你的蠢货知道这些，曾经的圣女变成了整天吃男人阴茎的婊子，会是什么反应？”每当灰烬说这种话时，圣女总会睁大了眼，漂亮的圆眼泛起泪光，低吟着：“求您了，不要告诉他......”同时也会把灰烬夹得更紧，对此他十分满意。

比起只有在濒临死亡时才会本能地作出些许反抗的女孩们，同霍克伍德做爱更像是打架。毕竟灰烬第一次向他提出约炮时，对方将其误认为约架，话不多说便扛着狼大剑追着灰烬绕传火祭祀场跑了十圈。灰烬边跑边解释，终于在十圈后，霍克伍德放下了剑，一开口便是灰烬听得耳朵生茧的笑声：“呵呵呵，成不了薪的废物连爱好都这么低级无趣，那几个小姑娘还不够你玩的？无所谓，你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”

男人的身体僵硬干涸，操起来远没有女人舒服，但操霍克伍德并不是为了快感，他热衷于挖掘这个看似失去一切希望，心如死灰的男人身上最后的情绪波动。有一次他穿着不死队的服装走到霍克伍德跟前，那男人一副见了鬼的表情，怔了几秒后破口大骂：“你他妈的有病吧！”之后灰烬也没有换衣服，就这样同霍克伍德做爱，而这一次对方罕见地主动要求后入位。盯着霍克伍德遍布伤痕的后背，灰烬猜想，他是不是在哭？

问题的答案也并不是很重要，灰烬早已忘记了成千上万件事，很快这一切也将会成为其中一员。

至少火焰还未熄灭，时间还很长。


End file.
